fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening: Terraforming Arrival
Introduction A couple of days after Tarbo's attack the guild was relaxing on a nice sunny day watching the crown princess research Markus' magic. "Soooo why does her royal blondeness wanna research uncle's magic?" Asked Chae Yi looking at Cyn. "Hell if I know, figured you would know" Cynteria said as she was breathing heavily from lifting 5 ton rock on her back like it was a small weight. "She wants to understand the effects Slayer Magic has on the body and how they can unleash so much power." Said Ellena sitting watching Markus destroying several targets. "Markus is kinda her unofficial bodyguard...After being saved she developed and intrest in Slayer MAgic and now is one of the archipelago Magical Researchers and Scientists." "Just what we need, another person who is obsessed with Markus" She said finishing as she absorbed the rock into her body and stood up to crack her neck and stretch out the soreness in her back. "In any case, I will leave you in charge of the girls, I need to look up that lead I had earlier about my father, see if I can find anything" She said grabbing her towel and drying herself off from the sweat as she saw that the sisters were coming in with Leo hanging on Joo Dee as she simply looked at them. "Well Cyn she'll be studying your version of our magic soon enough." Said Markus as he created a series of weapons while Miyuki studied the similarities to Molding Magic. "Hey you two." "Hi Markus..." Said Leo looking around seeing the full trained Royal Guards. "Whats with the guards?" "Princess Miyuki is studying my Slayer Magic for her new book." Said Markus. "I remember you telling me about her, so she's like your biggest fan in a sense" Joo Dee said smiling as she giggled while Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek. "In any case you two, be good to mama, I will be back in a week or so, and I had best not get any news about how you two and this new rookie somehow got into major trouble" Cynteria said looking at both Joo Dee and Chae Yi as they nodded in agreement before she headed out to her room to shower and grab her gear. "Later sis..." Said Markus as the Princess finished her examination and sat down with the others. "Good luck on the job." "Bye mom!" Said Chae Yi waving to Cyn. "Right lets have a massive party!" Markus chuckled at the idea. "I think we need to focus on getting ready you two." He said patting Chae Yi on the head. "So how exactly are we going to get stronger?" She said sitting down next to Leo who took her hand. "Well you need to master your control voer your spells and Storm Drive and Chae Yi needs to iron out the kinks in her sword form." Said Markus sitting between Ellena and Miyuki. "I can help with that Uncle Markus." Said Miyuki smiling. "From studying your magic i could help Joo Dee perfect her version." "Hmmm that may work." Said Markus looking thoughtful. "Me and Tao can't be around to help joo Dee all the time and she'll want to spend time with Leo." "Um no offense, but I don't exactly think studying a book on Phoenix Slayer will help me control my own abilities" She said with a confused tone. "Only books about Phoenix Slayers and they're magic are the stories of the old ones." Said Markus leaning back in his chair. "Miyuki is the first person to write a book studying the magic and how it changes our bodies to be able to use the power.....By technicality the magic makes us human-phoenix hybrids for the duration of many of the spells." "He's right i spent alot of my life trying to figure out the changes a human body goes through when using Slayer Magic. Good thing we have two types on the island i can study." Said Miyuki smiling. "So i'm sure i can lend a hand." "Alright then, if you think it's the best choice, then I'm with you" She said nodding as she shook Miyuki's hand and smiled. "We'll start abit later...Lets have lunch and relax abit." Said Markus stretching making his shoulder and neck crack loudly. "i'm in the mood for my usual." "Hehe nothing new." Said Ellena. "But good idea, i'm starving!" The other laughed and followed the two to the dining hall for the usual lunch. Which was a massive spread of food from all over the archipelago and beyond. "We decided to try some new recipes!" Called out one of the cooks. "We managed to get our hands on some cookbooks from Fiore and the other nations to the east." "Hmm nice." Said Markus sitting down grabbing a pile of food and digging into it. Joo Dee began to smile as her stomach began to growl and she dug into the food that was placed in front of her, slightly looking similar to Markus as they ate. "Wow thats kinda creepy." Said the princess. "She seems so nice but eats like the Storm Guardian himself...." "Yeah makes ya wonder if making her a 2nd gen also gave her some of Markus' personality....." Said Ellena looking a little embarrised. "HEY! I still show some class compared to my glutton uncle" She said clearing her throat as she wiped her face with a napkin before continuing to eat her food. "Yeah!...Wait.." Said Markus trying to figure out what they said being distracted by the food. Everyone laughed at Markus confusion as they finished the meal and rested before training could begin. "Sooo where's Itachi?" Asked Miyuki. "He's busy in the north helping train militia behind the frontlines." Said Markus relaxing with his baby boy Kiba. "He should be back in a couple days with Motoko." Said Ellena smiling. "But knowing Itachi he'll get involved with the combat somehow and spend an extra day or two." "In any case, he's a tough guy, I'm sure he'll be fine" Joo Dee said getting up from her place as she streched, "Alright, well if I'm gonna get mastery over this, I should get working now" SHe said looking over to Miyuki. Markus and Tao got up as well. "Oh don't think the fact that Miyuki is helping doesn't mean your getting out of my training." Smirked Markus cracking his knuckles. "We'll work on your Storm Drive first....We need to get past this beserk state you enter everytime you activate it." "Who said I was expecting to be trained just by her" She said with a smile as Joo Dee stretched out her body while Leo watched, blushing. A pulse of magic pressure could be felt for half a second before it vanished. "Watch the eyes kid." Said Markus with a smirk. "I'm cool with ya Tao he's still having trouble trusting ya." Joo Dee giggled at her uncle's words as she shook her head, "Alright, well anyone who doesn't want to get in my way should really head out" She said taking in a deep breath and channeling her energy into her body. "Err lets go outside before we try this Joo Dee....." Said Tao gesturing to the gardens. "We don't wanna blow up our home." Joo Dee nodded as she walked outside with the others, cracking her neck as she found herself in the middle of the training ground. "Alright, here I go" She said taking in a deep breath as she started channeling her energy into her body, causing the air around her to generate electricity as well as thunderstorm clouds to form up in the sky. Markus and Tao seemed oddly relaxed despite the effect happening above them. Both shared a bottle of sake between them while waiting for Joo Dee to enter her Storm Drive. "Remind me once she can control the Drive we need to work on activation speed." Said Markus before taking a mouthful of the sake. "Yeah she's slow......Any strong enemy or smart enemy could charge in and decapitate her easy." Said Tao taking his own mouthful of the sake. "But thats why we work in teams right?" "Yep.....But a team can only do so much....Against someone like me or you it would be difficult." Said Markus before gettign an idea. "Ohhhh genius has struck!" "Ohhh sh*t....." Said Tao looking worried. Right when they said that, a large bolt of lightning struck Joo Dee as she started releasing an incredible amount of electricity, causing everything around her to become static enhanced as she felt her body starting to go wild, making her fall to her knees as she yelled out in pain. "Focus.....You need to focus the power." Said Markus looking at Joo Dee. "Use a memory, any will do. Try when you first met Cyn and Alice." Leo looked on confused at why Markus and Tao were so calm while Joo dee was in pain. He tried to go over to her but Tao appeared in front of him. "You'll only get killed runt...." Said Tao as he pushed Leo back. Joo Dee kept screaming out as she felt her body being shocked over and over again, taking it's toll on her as she tried to focus on any memory that she could think of to gain focus. Suddenly it seemed to be getting worse as she started to cough up blood. Leo attempted to force his way through, but Tao blocked him and glared, only for Leo growl at him. Joo Dee attempted one ore time as she remembered the day she was found by her mothers, making tears flow down her eyes as the energy found itself slowly calming down, but instead of a normal phoenix drive, it was revealed that her entire body appeared to look gold-like as she slowly stood up and was breathing heavily. "Hmmm intresting....Seems your Gold Lightning has been fused with your Storm Drive.....Very intresting." Said Miyuki examining Joo Dee. "Ever heard of this happening Markus?" "Nope....As far as i know Joo Dee is the first Phoenix Slayer to use something like Gold Lightning.....It maybe due to her Phoenix Slayer Magic being 2nd gen so it compensates for some aspects by using Gold Lightning." Said Markus walking over to Joo Dee with a smile. "How do you feel?" Joo Dee was breathing heavily as she found herself in a different state of mind as she looked around her, to her, everything was in an area of electric charge. "I... I feel amazing..." She said. "Hehe well lets see how well you can use this new form." Said Markus as he stepped back about 20 paces and activated his Storm Drive. "Ready?" Joo Dee took her fighting stance and nodded as she and Markus both disappeared in an instant, everyone else looked around to try and find them only to see a bolt of lightling collide, causing electrical lamps to short out. Markus kept up with Joo Dee's new speed but could easily out match her. "Good try using a spell against me." Said Markus creating soem distance between him and Joo Dee. Joo Dee jumped back, taking in a deep breath before she sent out her Storm Phoenix Shriek, only with the improved version using her Storm drive, it created a sonic vibration that caused it to enhance it's incredible striking power as it was sent right over to Markus with incredible speed. Markus blocked the attack with his wing shield and coutnered with a lightning dart which just missed Joo Dee. "Good very good." He said before standing still. "Try a series of spells i want to see how long you can last." Joo Dee nodded in response as she summoned up her wings as she jumped upward, sending down a barrage of feather daggers that were gold color as she sent out another shriek to add with the daggers. Markus smirked knowing he could absorb the lightning come at him but choose to smiply step out of the way of the barrage before swiping his hand infront of him sending a blast of wind at Joo Dee knocking her back in the air. He then launched a barrage of lightning bolts at Joo Dee. Joo Dee began spinning as she suddenly found wind gathering around her, spiraling as the lightning came around her, but instead of dealing damage it melded with the wind, creating what appeared to be a twister of sorts as she focused herself and aimed right at Markus before attempting to deal a direct blow right to him. "Hmmm intresting...I won't be able to absorb that lightning as it's my own....Hehe lets try this." Said Markus as he coated his left hand in lightnign and reached in through the centre grabbing Joo Dee and throwing her over his shoulder and pinning her to the ground. "Not bad kid....You've gotten alot better in adapting your magic and martial skills.....Work on your activation speed of your Storm Drive but other than that i'd say your training is complete." Joo Dee didn't respond as her eyes were comedically spinning as she had felt dizzy from the result of the spinning twister, "Great, tell me that after the ground stops spinning" She said in a dizzy tone as the others laughed at her. "Ok Dark enough of the mini quake." Said Markus looking at Dark who was sitting on his perch creating a mini quake under Joo Dee in a slightly evil attempt to make her more dizzy. "Sorry!" Said the clone stopping his spell and getting off his perch. Joo Dee felt herself slowly regaining her sense of balance as she groaned and felt as if there were hundreds of tiny electric sparks all over her body, "Never thought it would feel like this..." She said wincing in pain each time she moved, like 1,000 tiny needles would pierce her skin. "Yeah the after effects of a first successful Drive activation is abit of a pain." Said Markus smirking alittle. "They lessen the more you activate it.....With time you can activate it with only a slight pain across your body." "Hehe congratulations on becoming a almost-true Slayer kid." Said Dark patting Joo Dee on the head. "Thanks...." She said sighing before falling back down to the floor, looking up at the stars that were revealed as she closed her eyes. "Leo take up to her room will ya? Me and ther others need to talk shop." Said Markus picking up Joo Dee and putting her over Leo shoulder who nodded and took her inside and up stairs to her room. Meanwhile Markus and the S-Class Mages along with the princess went down into the S-Class room below the mansion floors. "Ok we know that there are more of the 7 still yet to show themselves....We need to be ready." Said MArkus looking at the group as they gathered around a large round table. "What onces are left?" "Earth, Light, Water, Wind and Lightning.....Lightning is the worst, the big demon himself." Said Dark putting a large old book onto the table. "It's all in here." The group looked down at the book knowing it contains intel on the demons as well as some seriously nasty Black Magic. "You open it Tao..." Said MArkus nudging Dark forward. "Why the hell should i?!" Said Tao shocked looking back at Markus. "Well you were made by Black MAgic....You ahve to be immune or something." Replied Markus looking him in a comedicly serious manner. "So just 'cos i was born from Black Magic and your blood i'm instantly immune to this kind of sh*t?!" Said Dark looking at Markus and expressing himself in comedic ways. "Yes!" Said MArkus with a degree of humorous confidence. Dark jsut sighed and openned the book and quickly took cover behind Yama and Titan, but nothing happened except for alot fo dust flying up and making the princess sneeze. The group then spent several hours studying the book before heading back up with their new found knowledge finding Joo Dee and Leo sitting very close to each other in the lounge. "Sorry about having you lift me up, I'm not that weak to fall after using my spells" Joo Dee said with a sigh as she leaned back. Dark, Markus and Ellena walking in and sat down in the free chairs shortly followed by Sakura who had just returned from a simple job in Red Star City down in the south region of Mochina. "Heeeey everyone! Who the new kid? And why is he so close to Dee Dee?!" Said Sakura glaring at Leo. "Sakura be nice...He's a new recruit and Joo Dee's new boyfriend. Tao has already given him nightmares he doesn't need you." Said Ellena looking at Sakura and then to Leo who was sweating bullets. "Relax she's a lot nice than she seems." "Yeah, she just really likes me, it's like I'm an older sister to her" Joo Dee said chuckiling as Sakura runs to her and wraps her arms around her. "Lets not foget she's killed nearly as many as me." Said Dark as he gave a dark smirk to Leo who began to sweat more. "Relax runt i'm messing with ya.....She won't hurt ya, i might but thats might not gonna." "W-well thats comforting..." Said Leo nervously before standign up. "I'm gonna get a drink...." Leo left quickly and let out a quiet scream of terror which everyone chuckled at. "I worry about when he faces a Dragon-Bear or Drake." Chuckled Markus before getting nudged by Ellena. "What?! I'll wait till he's atleast an S-Class Canidate!" Joo Dee laughed as she patted Sakura on the head, "He'll come around after a while" She said smiling as Leo was seen at the bar. "I hope so! Whoever with you gotta be able to hold his own!" Said Sakura with a proud tone before hugging Tao who rolled his eyes. "Ok so we've got an idea on our enemy now we jsut needs plans to coutner any of their plans....But we can work on those later, i always think up better ones with more pressure." Said Markus tapping the book's cover as he spoke. "Yeah and forget to tell us." Said Ellena with a slight glare. "Tao seems to know what to do...." Said Markus "He's basically you, of course he's gonna know your plans" Joo Dee said scoffing as Leo came back with two drinks and handed one to Joo Dee. "Yeah but even though he's mellowed out over the years his tactics and methods are still hugely animalistic and brutal....My methods are more controlled." Said MArkus looking at Tao who nodded in agreement. "Well it's still better than 11 years ago....I much prefer not having to fight a guy who looks almost exactly like my husband." Said Ellena leaning against Markus with a smile. "I'm glad he's a member of our guild." "We all are." Said Yama chuckling alittle. One Week Later On the road to the Twilight Phoenix Guild, Cynteria had been seen with her trademark cloak and bag as she was making her way back home, having no luck in searching for her father, making her scoff as she decided to let it go and get him to relax. "No luck sis?" Said Markus who was sitting by the road waiting for her. Markus walked beside her waiting for a reply and eating some Hot Rocks as usual. "More rumors and supersitions, so same crap as usual, what I miss?" Cynteria asked half-expecting the guild or part of the guild to explode or be on fire on the inside. "Not a lot really...training, relaxing, work." Said Markus smiling at his sister-in-law. "Leo and Joo Dee have getting along...surprisingly he hasn't run off screaming cos of Tao and Sakura." "Guess your instincts were right again" Cynteria said as she walked passed him and entered the guild as she saw everyone enjoying themselves in the lobby. At the back was Tao arm wrestling both Yama and Yoshi beating them both and taking a small stack of Mochina Jewel banknotes. "Nice try boys....But ya not gonna beat me." Said Tao with a smirk getting up and walking away. "Yo Cyn!" Cynteria waved as she went upstairs to freshen up, looking over to her daughters room as she went to knock, but heard through the door as the sounds of giggling were heard. "Not there, I told you, move it gently then push it in" She heard as Cynteria suddenly felt an incredible amount of rage building up. She then slammed her fist into the door, opening it as she looked to see Leo drop the sword right to the floor as it pierced it with Joo Dee looked at her with shock. "GEEZ MOM! If you want to come on, just knock" She said as Cynteria realized that Leo was putting back Chae Yi's swords in their respective places. Leo out of fear practically jump out the window looking terrified. "I-i'm sorry!" He stuttered. "I was just looking at Chae-Yi's blades!!" Markus casually walked up the stairs. "Oh yeah...joo dee has her own apartment now." He said before walking to the loft. "Forgot to tell ya earlier." "Wait what? When did you get your own apartment?" Cynteria said looking at her with utter shock. "Well I finally realized it was time for me to make it out on my own, so Leo helped me find a place not to far from here, I was actually only here to visit and get the rest of my supplies" Joo Dee said in a cheerful tone as she looked back at her mother, only to see her face hidden with her cloak as she simply walked out and went towards Markus in his office. "Why am I only hearing about this just now?" Cynteria asked in a serious tone. "You were gone...Plus you didn't take a Talkcrima....Couldn't tell ya." Said Markus looking out the window in his little office. "Alice thought you'd be fine with it...You cna see the house from here. Markus pointed to a nice mansion just down the road from the Estate. "Only cost 3 mil....A little present for Joo Dee having finished her training." Said Markus sitting up watching something way out in the distance. "So once again, instead of waiting for me to come home and hear about this, I have to hear it the day I return. Then again I shouldn't be surprised, I rarley matter around here anyway" She said in irritation as she glared at Markus. Markus sighed at the comment. "You matter....Everyone here matter.....You know we'd all die for eachother." He said standing up. "I'm sorry for not waiting.....But right now we got a slightly bigger problem." Markus pointed to a rock just outside the harbor where a large man stood with what appeared to be a ring in one hand. "We got another big fish to fry." He said with a beast like growl to his voice. "It's always the same...." Cynteria said in a low voice as she let out her own Phoenix Shriek to bust down the wall, jumping out as she flew to the harbor and landing right in front of the man. "Unless you're here selling some kind of special super silent earplugs, you better start talking because right now I am in no mood to deal with you". "I am Kurai Ji....Dark Lord of the Earth." Said the demon. "I am here to accept your archipelago's surrender or defience." Cynteria growled as she caused her feathers to come out, "You can forget it, there is no way I am going to let that happen!" She said quickly going right to him, attempting to slam her with her talon fist. Kurai simply created a wall or black earth infront of Cyn's attack stopping it cold. "I didn't not come to fight....But these things seem unavoidable here...." Sighed the demon who threw the ring of rock balls he was holding at Cyn, it then split and the balls bounced around int he air striking Cyn at every angle. Cynteria felt herself being pummled as she attempted to get out of Kurai's hold, deciding to spike up her feathers, piercing him as she jumped back, sending another barrage of feather daggers in an attempt to damage him even further. "You are powerful....Stontas has taught you well...." Said Kurai stamping down on the ground and pushing his hands forward creating a wave of earth with sharps of rock mixed in. "Shame i must kill you now...." Cynteria growled as she started spinning around, causing heavy rocks to be uprooted and sent towards the wave, colliding heavily as the end result created a shock wave, but Cynteria kept on the offensive as she used a varation of her daughter's Talon strike, only with earth as she headed right towards Kurai's head to strike. Kurai calmly countered with a earth enhanced knee followed by a reverse hip throw. "I was expecting you to be more in control....Seems Stontas idn't teach you how to keep as calm as the earth...." Said Kurai slightly disapointed. "Such a shame i so hoped you'd be as skilled as your father....." That sudden remark brought out her full anger, roaring in frustration as suddenly Cynteria's phoenix drive activated, erupting with the full force as it broke apart the very floor. Cynteria felt herself growing more and more stronger, feeling tears dropping down her face as her pent up frustration was released and all her hurt clouded her judgement as she released a powerful shriek. Kurai blocked the attack and got pushed back nearly falling into the sea. "Hmmmm not bad....." He said stopping the attack. "But your anger weakens your attack....Your consumed by it, your not using it." He then let out a powerful blast of raw earth energy at Cyn, the blast turned up the rock enhancing the attack even more with shards of earth. Suddenly two figures appeared appearing alot different from the two Cyn was expecting to show up. "You ok?" Said the taller fo the two. "Markus told us you were in trouble....He figured you didn't want his help anymore so he called us." "I'm Wrath, this is Psycho." Said the smaller one. "We're members of The Wolves, Royal Guard assassins.....Mind if we lend a hand?" Cynteira glared at the two, "Whatever Markus thinks he's doing, I don't need any help" She said focusing her magic before sending a large rock wave at Kurai. "Dude ya forgot to mention the other demon in the south!" Said Psycho looking at Wrath as the dodged Cyn's attack. "Some freaky ass one throwing some weird ass black and purple lightning all over." "Oh shut up ya socipathic looser!" Said Wrath glaring at Psycho. "Can we focus on beating this guy already?" Cynteria roared as she kept on the offensive, shooting down a storm of barrage while at the same time, caussing a drill to emerge from her wing as she attempted to stab Kurai in his head. Kurai blocked the attakc and hit her with a series of destructive punches and kicks followed by a giant earth fist that knocked her into the Royal Guard. "Not worth my time.....Good bye, fight me when you know how to fight." Said the demon as he turned into dirt and flew off with the wind. "Ok that was cool." Said Wrath. "I'm so learning that when we get back." "Moron...." Sighed Psycho as he got up and dusted himself off. "You ok Earth-Wing?" Cynteria was breathing heavily as she returned back to her normal self and glared at the two, "Just leave me alone...." She told them before getting up and limping away from there, heading back to her home. The two Royal Guard shrugged and vanished off somewhere. Meanwhile Markus had returned from his skirmish with the Lightning Demon with some serious injuries. "So thats what the leader is like....He's gonna be fun." Said Markus pushing his shoulder back into place with a loud crunching sound. "Anyone seen Cyn?" "Nope....But did see some action happening on Skull Rock." Said Alice. "I hope she's alright....If your not healing as fast ans you normally do i don't wanna think what she's like." Right when they said that, they heard the doors opening as they saw Cynteira breathing heavily as she looked around at some of the faces looked at her with shock. "MOM!!" Joo Dee said getting up and running to her mom as she attempted to help her, but was simply shrugged off. "I'm fine, my healing has already begun so you do not need to worry" She said in a monotone as it shocked Joo Dee how her once kind and caring mother had been now turned into a souless person that she saw right before her. Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Storyline Category:Chapters